Téléportation 2161 - Kirk, Spock et nous
(net) |language = French, english subtitles // English |menu = |dfvo = yes }} Téléportation 2161 - Kirk, Spock et nous is a 2016 webdocumentary, running for 10×4 minutes, directed by Laureline Amanieux and co-written with Paul-Hervé Berrebi for ArteCreative. Resume For 50 years, Star Trek has inspired millions of fans. It depicts a formidable utopia, with an innovative judicial and economic system and technology that inspired real-world inventions. This web series teleports you to the heart of the TV show that became a pop culture movement. * ÉPISODE 1 - THE ORIGINS :In 1966, the UFO Star Trek lands on the US TV . Its creator, Gene Roddenberry, creates a new myth : a multiethnic, revolutionary crew devoted to space exploration. * ÉPISODE 2 - HISTORY OF A SAGA :Discover the tribulations of the Saga, not very successful in its first broadcast, the series conquered the planet with reruns and thanks to a faithful fanbase. * ÉPISODE 3 - UTOPIA :"Star Trek" is an Utopia. The series presents an extraordinarily codified coherent universe that conveys values. In the 23rd century, Humanity joined forces with other alien species in the United Federation of planets. Starfleet Academy trains model officers, the fruit of a model society. Law Professor Fabrice Defferrard explains the judiciary universe of Star Trek. * ÉPISODE 4 - TREKONOMICS :"'Enterprise' '" is the name of the federation spaceship : it is a flying start-up, the faster than light model of good economic management. No more money on Earth, no more need of human labor to produce objects or food thanks to the replicator, it is the end of the industrial revolution ... An expert economist, author of the book "Trekonomics", gives us the keys of this system. * ÉPISODE 5 - TECH BY TREK :If today you have a cell phone or tablet, you owe it to '' Star Trek . Captain Kirk speaks in his communicator and Dr. McCoy draws up his diagnoses with a tricorder. When Gene Roddenberry wrote his first screenplay in 1964, no one imagines that many of the inventions on the screen would materialize ... * ÉPISODE 6 - HOLODECK : 'Star Trek' '' continues to puzzle the brains of inventors: the progress of virtual reality or those of game consoles should allow us to own one day a real holodeck, overview of the latest developments. * ÉPISODE 7 - THE STAR TREK FAMILY :The FEDCON convention has reunited in 2016 « trekkers » from around the world and the most famous Star Trek actors for the fifty years of the Saga. * ÉPISODE 8 - FRANCE, ME NEITHER :Unlike the rest of the world, it takes time in France to recognize the qualities of the Saga. Yet '' Star Trek '' loves France, to the point of making Captain Picard, the hero of the series "'' Star Trek: The Next Generation " * ÉPISODE 9 - REMAKE IT SO : Fanfilms have developed exponentially in recent years thanks to crowdfunding. With state of the art Vfx and former actors of the series who willingly lend themselves to the game, all with amazing professional means! And these films are awarded at festivals. This is the case of "'Star Trek Continues" interview with its creator Vic Mignogna. * ÉPISODE 10 - THE FINAL FRONTIER :'' Traveling '' in space, a dream that '' Star Trek '' has offered to the public since 1966 and who anticipated the space conquest and the first steps on the moon of 1969: even the astronauts are indebted to tje Saga. The French astronaut Jean-François Clervoy explains this influence on his vocation, or the fabulous links between the adventures of '' Star Trek '' and his real experience in Space. External link * (fr/en) https://www.arte.tv/en/videos/RC-014237/teleportation/ fr:Téléportation 2161 - Kirk, Spock et nous de:Kirk me up, Käpt'n! Category:Documentaries Category:Digital releases